


Just a Taste

by cuddlingqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingqueen/pseuds/cuddlingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little while after they ride off together in the season 3 finale, Oliver gets the urge to be a vigilante again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I think every writer on the planet is going to be writing right now after that emotional season finale. I hope this one is a little different, as it shows how he could possibly get back into the vigilante life. Of course, with Felicity’s permission.

On a highway road, much like the one we saw them drive off on, Felicity is driving the Porsche. Her knuckles are turning white as she tightens her grip on the wheel. The foot pedal is to the floor; she's clearly chasing someone.

“I don’t believe you!”

She’s shouting over the rev of the engine as she speeds up to stay in range.

“Two weeks, Oliver. _Two. Weeks._ ”

“What was I supposed to do?”

“Oh, I don’t know, not jump onto the truck full of criminals that were speeding past us?”

There’s a loud thud, followed by one of the men being thrown off the truck. She swerves to avoid him, but quickly lines up next to the truck once more.

Oliver is on top of the truck, fighting off three henchmen.

“Can we talk about this later?”

This time he talks into the comm. Felicity must’ve slipped it in before he jumped.

She puts her hand up to her ear and enables hers.

“Sweetheart, you took out the entire league of assassins. I’m pretty sure you can walk and talk with a few bank robbers.”

He lets out a huff as one of guys lands a punch on him.

Felicity looks up to see that one of them is rather close to the edge. She considers telling Oliver to hang on, but… _where would be the fun in that?_

“Sorry, Porschey,” she whispers as strokes the dash. She rams into the side of the truck with a swift turn of the wheel. The henchman immediately loses his footing and falls to the pavement behind her. She falls back to her previous position.

Oliver grunts as he stumbles on the truck.

“You could’ve warned me!”

“Oops, _sorry_.”

He can almost hear her sarcastic grin through the comms.

Oliver takes down the remaining two men rather quickly, and Felicity manages to get the driver to pull over. Oliver cuffs them with some zip ties and leaves them chained to the guard rail.

“I’m sure the authorities will be here shortly, right?” Felicity teases.

“Yeah,” Oliver nods, “I think they drive up this way, oh, every few days?”

“Right. Well, it was nice to meet you all.” Felicity gives them a little wave.

Oliver puts an arm around her waist as they walk away.

“You did call the authorities though, right?” Oliver asks in a low tone.

“Ye of little faith.”

He gives her a questioning look.

“Yes!”

She playfully hits his chest with the back of her hand. He smiles and kisses the side of her head.

“Listen…”

He pulls away and trails his arm down her shoulder to her hand. He takes her other hand in his. She cocks her head and waits patiently for him to speak. She can see the guilt written all over his face.

“I’m sorry.”

“And…?”

She’s not letting him get off easy though.

“ _And,_ I shouldn’t have taken down criminals on our vacation… even though they were speeding right past us.”

“Fine, I’ll concede that. And I suppose you get points for being the good guy.”

She reaches up and gives him a quick peck.

“Just don’t do it again, okay?”

“Promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Mr. Queen,” she teases.

She let’s go and heads over towards the Porsche.

“Never again,” he whispers to himself.

He puts his hands in his pockets and fiddles with something.

A square box.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue: After this, Oliver Queen gets the urge to become a vigilante again. He does little things at first: stopping a man who steals an old lady’s purse, convenience store holdups, taking down bank robbers with a well-aimed rock. Eventually, Felicity finds out, but she’s not mad. Turns out, she missed it too. She even starts to help him out in the field on occasion. When they finally return to Starling, they’ve found a balance between the two of them; a way to be partners on and off the streets.


End file.
